A technique of recording a mark of identification information serving as an address at an intermediate position between a land (track) and a groove (track) which are adjacent to each other, and recording a mark of identification information recorded at an intermediate position adjacent thereto in a radial direction with a shift in a track direction is disclosed in Patent Document 1.